


Distillation

by amaniblue (amani101)



Series: Prompted [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Love Mode
Genre: AU, M/M, Mentor/Student Relationship, Sexual Humor, Spoilers for Pray in the Abyss Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amaniblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mostly unrelated drabbles written to prompts requested or otherwise. Feel free to add your two cents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nbsiren prompt: assistant loves his astrologist boss and wants to play with his telescope (not the one he uses to view the stars with) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties and convert astrologist to be astronomer as well as er….some other things. Due to the nature of the prompt, I couldn’t help my tongue in cheek approach. I hope you don’t mind. This is entirely AU of course. The usual disclaimers applied. All characters belong to Yamane Ayano. No profit lost or made in any case.

“See this knob here?”

Focus, focus….

“Akihito?”

Oh right, appropriate response needed.

“Y—yes, Asami-sensei?”

“Gently tap it to the right. Um…ah-hm. You’re other right.”

“Oh, eh he, right.”

That was lame. Oh, so lame. 

Oh shit. Focus, Akihito. Focus, focus, focus….

He knew he should be focusing. He was top of his class for god sake. 

In fact, that was what got him the recommendations to intern at NAOJ for the rock star of the astronomy world, Professor Asami Ryuichi himself. 

The man was practically a legend already at the young age of 35! Not only was he a bestseller that made Steven Hawkins look pedestrian, Asami made science fun and accessible to the younger generations of Japan by appearing on popular talk shows and his own T.V. specials. 

Well, and the fact the guy could pass for a super model in his designer suits didn’t hurt either. But that was beside the point. Little did the populace know, the great Asami Ryuichi is a grand master a-hole of all a-holes.

Again that was beside the point. The fact is, Akihito was blowing his one and only chance to make a good impression to be hired full-time as his assistant. Oh, how he must look like an idiot right now.

"No! Gently Akihito!”

Oh no! The telescope overshot by five degrees! Akihito’s hand tighten on the knob, but before he can rectify his mistake, a large hand wrapped around his.

Gulp. Oh shit, oh shit…

“Here, allow me to show you.”

What the fuck?…. That deep voice, too close. That cloying breath, too…moist. That…. Wow. His body is so warm.

“Akihito?”

Oh, shit! Open your eyes stupid! And at least pretend to look at that spectacular view of those component stars of Mintaka below the belt…. Wait, no that was Orion’s belt. Right, Orion’s fucking belt.

“Y—yes, sensei?”

“Are you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, um, never better!”

Oh god! Did my voice just went off-key!? Damn-it, puberty was over 9 years ago! Focus, man!

“…Alright.”

Oh fuck! That was certainly humor he felt and heard near his right ear. The guy was laughing at him. Okay, maybe not laughing. Asami never laughs, but always have that perpetual smirk on.

Like the constant ‘I’m better than you smirk’ or the ‘I know I’m sexy’ or the ‘yeah, god’s gift is looking right back at ya’ or his favorite (not!) smug smirk.

“You may want to adjust your seat for the tilt difference?”

“Huh? Oh right.”

Akihito slipped his hand free from under Asami-sensei’s loose grasp and absently fumbled for the lever that was near somewhere below his perch.

Gasp.

Um, that definitely didn’t come from him.

It only took a tenth of a second (he is a veritable genius in his own right after all) for Akihito to realize all the variables: current hand placement, feel of wool fabric at his fingertips and something spongy that is most definitely not the lever at close contact.

A wicked mental grin emerged.

He could totally work with that. And pretend to fumble he did.

“Mm…”

Oh, that was definitely a groan he heard.

“Did you say something, Asami-sensei?”

“Hm? Ah, no. Not at all. Continue.”

Okaaaay…that was not what Akihito expected Asami to respond with. He should be annoyed or at the least embarrassed. That lout!

His eyes narrowed minutely despite all the while looking through the eyepiece and thus avoiding any give away eye contact with sensei altogether. Akihito doubled his efforts.

Boing.

Er….was that what he think he caused and felt? Oh…..um, that was most definitely a bona fide boner there. Holy fuck! The guy’s huge!

Abort, abort!

At least he tried.

Once again, Akihito found his hand encased within Asami’s grip firmly in place, near the man’s crotch.

“Not so fast, Akihito. I believe this particular lever requires a steadier grip to handle.”

Oh, he is so fucked.

“Allow me to show you.”

And show him Asami-sensei did.


	2. In which it's worth waiting for…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'Smiling in the wind' by Leslie Cheung

Asami Ryuichi considers his self a patient man. However waiting for Takaba Akihito to realize his love for him was like reshaping an errant rival's festering entrails into the form of a red eagle. Both required a guiding hand. In this day and age, such method may be crude and outdated but the sentiments they invoked provides the best results. All the same, it was a gesture of good will. For fear was a powerful tool to subjugate others while love will have Asami willingly bow his own head and offer his hand.


	3. In which you're the only one…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'One' by B'z

Blatant seduction was his only option.

While his loyal actions as a manager can be misconstrued, Sudoh's verbal hints had no effect and the longing in his eyes didn't penetrate. Asami-sama had left him with no choice. Sudoh would have to lay all his cards out on the table. It was all or nothing.

Sudoh felt his blood pumping bucketful of adrenaline into his veins, urging him to take each step towards the closed bedroom door. Hope was a dangerous emotion. It offered him wonderful images of him reaping the reward of his efforts. Asami's embrace was within his reach. He only had to walk into it.

With much trepidation he stopped at the door, took a shaky breath then raised his fist and knocked.

Before his knuckles made the third connection, the door flung open and Sudoh found his self tugged and twirled until his back hit the bedroom wall with a loud thud.

Asami (obviously fresh out of the shower) pressed his dripping wet naked torso against his. Tan corded ropes for arms pressed on either side of his head while the naked lower half kept its distance. Sudoh braved a glance before he met those intense golden eyes staring down so closely at his.

Sudoh didn't know where his sudden confidence surfaced from but he took another deep breath and leapt into the abyss; faith guiding him with hope.

"I came to offer my services, if you will have me, Asami-sama?"


	4. In which fairytales are shattered…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'Never ending love' by Aaron Kwok

The fresh smell of French pastries and coffee woke Asami from his late morning slumber. Odd, he didn't remember hearing his boy came home last night. Takaba must have just came back and bought pastries instead of cooking his preferred traditional breakfast.

Not wasting another moment lingering in bed, Asami got up then threw on his usual pair of black silk pajama bottoms and left the top shirt unbuttoned. Leaving his bedroom at a leisure pace, he followed the pungent aroma into the kitchen and stopped at the threshold.

The ass framing the frilly apron was not his cute Takaba's.

A frown caused the first wrinkle of the day to appear between his brows.

"Sudoh, what are you doing in my kitchen?"

Obviously startled, the professional-overly dyed blonde jumped then twirled around. A faint blush dusted the bridge of his nose before he averted his gaze and pasted a cheery smile on while presenting a tray filled with pastries, fresh fruits and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Asami-sama. Would you like a cup of decaf soy latte? I find it to be the lesser evil between green tea and regular coffee. Also, I have the pastry chef at Club Dracaena prepared some Organic pain aux raisins, croissant, and chausson aux pommes. I prepped the fruit salad myself. I always find the combination to be quite invigorating and –"

Asami affected a bored expression before he cut into the manager's prolonged rambling.

"Who let you in?"

"Sir?" Arrested in his movement towards placing the tray on the dining table, Sudoh carefully placed it down and kept his hands by his side. He met Asami's eyes with a crestfallen look. "I let myself in, Asami-sama."

"And how did you manage that?"

The stretched silence pretty much guaranteed the answer to be a lost cause, but Asami allowed the awkwardness to persevere. He folded his arms across his chest for good measure.

The man's blush returned. In the pretense of cleaning up, Sudoh turned around to face the counter before he responded.

"I— I took the liberty of using your key, sir."

"I do not recall providing you with one."

"…You didn't, Asami-sama."

"Then who have you taken it from?"

The emphasis on who did not go unnoticed. Sudoh stopped all pretenses and turned around to face Asami's interrogation with dread. He flinched at the cold treatment. This was not what he imagined breakfast with Asami-sama would be like.

"Last night… that nosy brat… erm paparazzo dropped it off."

That cold stare didn't abate, in fact the room felt like ten degrees cooler.

"Is that so? I'm curious, how did this close friendship suddenly came about?"

Suddenly, Sudoh took a minor gulp in panic. Asami was taking the situation to a whole new course. He didn't want the man to think along that route. It pissed him off to be associated with that gold digger. So without meaning to, Sudoh blustered his way with the truth.

"We only met once, sir. He was caught taking pictures outside the club and I resolved the confrontation. He then dropped the key off and quietly left."

At least that was a version of the truth Sudoh had no problem relating.

"I see."

Those sharp eyes narrowed on the manager as if he was a butterfly pinned on a needle. It was most uncomfortable.  
After an eternity, the bored expression returned and Sudoh blew a sigh in relieve. Glad to change the topic, Sudoh opened his mouth to charm Asami but never got to it. The enigmatic man had turned around and was about to walk off.

"Asami-sama, your breakfast—"

Pausing in his steps, without turning around Asami spoke up.

"Clean up after yourself and leave the key before you go."

Sudoh reached out a beseeching hand, "But—"

Asami threw over his shoulders as he moved onwards, "And Sudoh, leave the apron."

The bedroom door closed with a soft click.

Sudoh thought the knell of finality couldn't have been made louder.


	5. In which notes were compared…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'I just die in your arms tonight' by Journey

Takaba saw the fist coming a mile away. The ring leader was so slow but he couldn't block nor dodge it no more than he could catch a bullet between his teeth. The two thuggish lackeys holding him in place served as a good reminder.

The moment of impact caused a cut on his lower lip, not hard enough to knock some teeth loose but enough to annoy him. The second hit bruised his right rib. The third missed his left eye and boxed his ear instead causing his ear to ring. On and on the sloppy one-sided fisticuffs went. By the tenth strike (Takaba counted) the leader was huffing and puffing from his exertions. Honestly, Takaba thought the man worked out.

He shook his head in disapproval as much as trying to clear the ringing in his ear. When it did long before the other catch his breath, Takaba couldn't rein in the snark any longer.

"You really should do more reps in your routine next time. I know from experience it does wonders to increase one's stamina—"

"Shut up you nosy brat. This will be the last time I ask nicely. You're not under Asami-sama's protection anymore. So where's the missing memory stick? I'm sure you got some prize photo shots somewhere. Where did you hide the shipment? How did you even know about it?"

Takaba couldn't help but began laughing.

"Look Sudoh, if you have to ask me then obviously you got the wrong guy. Haven't you heard I cover the celebrity beat nowadays? Hidden love romances, stolen embraces and covert affairs are my specialties."

The manager gave him a long measured look before a sneer contorted his lovely features.

"I don't believe you."

Sudoh place his hand beneath Takaba's chin to raise it up and face him.

"You actually chose your camera over Asami-sama. At least you know your place. So why would an adrenaline monkey like you, give up his fix that easily?"

Takaba lids dropped and a corner of his lips kicked up a notch.

"Listen to yourself, Asami-sama this and Asami-sama that. You're really taking hero worshiping to a whole new level."

A sly grin from his captor made Takaba suddenly weary.

"I assure you Takaba-kun, it's not hero-worshiping that comes between Asami-sama and I. In fact, Asami-sama prefers nothing is between us."

Takaba should care less what the ex-model was implying. Not one bit, but the voice inside his head wouldn't shut up.

"So you finally bagged the old man, huh? Well good for you. That S&M room of his could use a little spit and shine. Did my collar fit you? I hope the cock ring was your size. It was a little too snug on me."

A backhand to his face ended his amusement. Takaba hated being bitch slapped.

"Shut up you slut! Asami-sama's not like that!"

Takaba spit out the excess blood in his mouth and smirked.

"Show's how much you know."

Sudoh narrowed his eyes before his facial expression changes to one of smugness.

The photographer wanted to smack him. He could guess what was coming but the bite of the ex-model's words still sting.

"I'd forgotten you were just his lowly pet at one point. To be used and abused. I on the other hand, have better breeding: quality that Asami-sama can appreciate. I bet you can't even imagine all that pleasure without the pain, can you? He'd never made love to you has he?"

The sight of those pissed off glare made Sudoh's day. He'd won this round. Chuckling at the other's expense, he motioned his guards to shackle the prisoner and follow him out.

The metal door slammed shut. Sudoh smiled through the one by four inch peep hole.

"A few days in your new cage should make you talk. I'm not as kind as Asami-sama when it comes to taking care of pets. I tend to forget basic things like providing water and milk. However when you decide to heel, I may allow a litter box to be brought in. Have a pleasant evening, Takaba-kun."


	6. In which speech is impaired…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'Harmonious Conversation' by Sammi Cheng

So it was true.

That tender touch shared between the crime lord and his consort with his hand on the other's back right there on the red carpet was all the proof Takaba needed. Blood dripped from his bandaged hand but he paid it no attention. Refusing to shed any tears, he faded deeper into the shadows of the alley in search for his scooter.

He had thought if only he had the chance to explain to Asami, then all would be well. What a fool he was. No amount of talking could have persuaded that man now.

Was he a fool all that time? Keeping house for the man all the while Asami entertained his other conquests? And when he left, did Asami even thought about him?

Takaba had thought they had at least reached some sort of understanding, whatever the hell it was between them. They argued, teased and bantered just like any other couple. A couple—

Ah, hell no. Sudoh was right, they weren't a couple. It was never liked that. He was Asami's kept kitty that decided to ran off on its own. He was never treated like how Asami was handling Sudoh now; as a partner to be presented to the man's peers and into society with his head held high.

God he sounded like a girl.

Fuck it! Asami can watch his own back. So what if the man was sleeping with a cobra? He chose his bed and the man can rot from the poison.


	7. In which Takaba hits pay dirt…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'Creating Dreams' by Jordan Chan

In choosing his camera, a week later Takaba was rewarded with his first exposé, thereby cracking the Kouyama case, when he recovered Aoki Mayu hiding in Nikko.

None of it mentioned her working at Club Dracaena at all, not that Takaba had a choice in the matter. His boss both congratulated and threatened him with heavy emphasis on editing if he wanted to take credit for his work at the time. After countering with his threat to go viral pay or no pay, they came to a compromise in which Takaba begrudgingly agreed upon and a fat check was written.

All his hard work had paid off handsomely and he didn't even have to split the profit with Mitarai. Not that that man didn't try.

Weeks later, the price of his exposé was exposed in all irony. In having his big break embraced more by the entertainment industry rather than respectable news organization, almost all his subsequent work from that moment on seem to lead him from one celebrity to the next. He was on the celebrity beat and seeing repeated trailing zeros on his checks.

For the first time in his career, Takaba was making the kind of money he'd boasted about. Yet, he hated it with a passion.

Mitarai was right: he wasn't a photojournalist.


	8. In which Sudoh has a key...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'So close yet so far' by Jacky Cheung

That idiot had chosen his camera. Sudoh Shu still couldn't believe it.

He took the small piece of silver between his pincher grasp and raise it directly under the harsh overhead light of the employee's locker room. A bright metallic sheen gleaned off the key as he inspected it for answers. A frown marred his smooth forehead for only a split second before he placed it safely within the palm of his hand and headed towards his office.

Due to the lateness of the night or early morning he supposed, the trek there was uneventful as it should be. Sudoh had already sent everyone home, including those bouncers that had roughed up the boy earlier without any reprimand from him. Why should he? They were doing their job. Although, normally he didn't condone such violence in Dracaena and prefer they do their security duties elsewhere for liability sake, but Takaba Akihito was special. That punk was caught red handed by his people which gave Sudoh a perfectly good reason to teach the boy a lesson.

He couldn't believe the boy's audacity. If Takaba thought being the boss' pet would guarantee him some privileges and protection, than he was overdue for a reality check. Certainly, Sudoh knew not to mess with Asami-sama's property but the boss couldn't verily fault him his methods to protect his business. In fact, Sudoh would like to believe Takaba had gotten off easy. Anybody else would have taken liberties or worse, broken a limb or two. All the manager of Dracaena had done was offer the idiot a choice.

Upon reaching his office, Sudoh approach his mini bar to retrieve his ritual glass of scotch before he sat behind his desk to unwind. He carefully placed the small piece of metal on top of the mahogany wood before he looped a finger over his necktie to loosen the knot. He then took a sip of the amber liquid before he leaned back against the black leather head rest. And his drawn once again drawn towards that small piece of metal.

The manager shook his head in disbelieve. This key opened to everything Sudoh wanted and that idiot Takaba discarded it so easily. Doesn't that stupid photojournalist understand the level of intimacy he's been granted into Asami-sama's life, even as a mere fuck toy? To be able to walk in and out of Asami-sama's personal life freely and enjoy the man's company… Sudoh would have given anything.

And now Sudoh held the key within his grasp. His shaky hand reaches out for his glass of scotch and he gulps down the rest.

A sudden blush highlights his cheeks when a wayward thought hits him.

"I wonder what Asami-sama normally likes to eat for breakfast?"


	9. In which Takaba tries to forget…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IPOD Prompt: 'Forget you, I cannot' by Jacky Cheung

Normally, Kou couldn't stand a free loader for long. He tends to kick them out by the second week. However, he took an exception to Takaba Akihito. He knew something had been bothering his friend, most likely Takaba's recent breakup with his rich benefactress. Even though his friend hadn't said as much but Kou could guess. Why else would the photographer move out than move back in with him if not things ended badly? Kou didn't mind the intrusion at all, although Takaba did pick up a few interesting habits since he left.

Takaba cooking when he wasn't on assignment became a new habit Kou, the telecommuting programmer, thoroughly enjoyed. So what if the meals were served at odd hours of the day. He'd grown quite accustomed to eating steam rice with a slice of grilled salmon, umeboshi, and miso soup served with tea for lunch. Despite his concerns about getting fat, Kou didn't mind eating dinner at three in the morning either if it meant not having to order greasy take away again, although recently Takaba's idea of take away was more than a bit expensive for his taste. And since when his friend likes imported European beer with sushi?

Takaba cleaning on his days off was new too. Kou never had his place looking so spotless. Dust bunnies were no longer his programming companions. He actually has fresh underwear in his drawers and his futon smells like sunshine.

His friend would make a good housewife to someone someday, Kou mused with a sigh. Of course he would never make such a comment aloud. His friend knows where he sleeps and Kou didn't want to be kicked out from his own futon. He actually liked this new cuddly Takaba at night. So what if he found himself hard upon waking and seeing his friend domesticated.

It was perfectly normal to have morning wood no matter the time of day.


	10. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusted off some cobwebs and posted an old poem-fic I've written a while back for the LJ Love Mode Community.

Challenge #1: anti-climax

 

“Takamiya— mmph!”

 

_A kiss,_

 

“Mmm… I can’t, I— ah!”

 

_A touch,_

 

“Shh, Izumi…”

 

_Tingling all over_ ,

 

“Ugh… huh! I… I have to… to go!”

 

_Sensations delight,_

 

“Ah… ah…. Ahhh!”  
“Shall I stop?”

 

_Pulsating,_

 

“Ahh! N… no…”  
“Kawaii, Izumi…”  
“Takamiya~ …. Mmph.”

 

_Red then white,_

 

“Takamiya, hur— hurry! I’m close!”

*Beep beep beep!*

“……”  
“Don’t go…”  
“I…”

*knock knock knock*

“……”  
“I’ll be right down!”

 

_Vanishing lightness,_

 

“…I’m sorry, Takamiya.”

 

*slam*

“…..”

*sigh*

_Oblivion._

* * *

Challenge #2: the fire in your heart is out

 

“I’m sorry.”

His head dips low in response. 

 

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did.”

A grimace forms on the other’s face.

 

“……”

He refuses to speak, too overwhelm from the hurt by the heat the other’s words and not the spilled hot coffee dripping from the desk.

 

“These documents can be reprinted and resigned, but your hands can’t be replaced.”

A hand reaches out to cup his face and lift his chin. 

 

“…Aoe-san…”  
His eyes swam with pain and doubt.

“Naoya…”  
Strong arms encased his body in a tight embrace.

 

_I speak not with words,_  
But with heart,  
When my tongue runs aloft,  
And sweet kisses acts as balms,  
As if nothings changed,  
But only forgot. 


	11. Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dusting of cobwebs. Please enjoy.

Challenge #1) Addiction and #2) I am the last one you'd ever suspect of setting the fire 

Naoya stepped out of the shower glistening with droplets. His cheeks was stained a healthy glow of pale pink from the heat of the water.

With light steps he approached the dresser, withdrew a pair of slate grey boxers and donned them on. He was heading towards the walk-in closet to pick out his clothes for the day when he heard an inhuman screech coming from the kitchen. 

Recognizing the familiar sound immediately, Naoya quickly exited the walk-in closet and padded down the corridor with hurried steps.

He had just made it in time to see Gyoku scrambling wildly upon the countertop with his tail ablaze while a huge flame rose from the stove range. Naoya scanned the area and noticed that his lover, Aoe Reiji, was no where in sight. He was about to reach for the fire extinguisher beneath the kitchen sink when the plume of smoke floated upwards and activated the detection sensors. The kitchen’s automatic ceiling sprinklers immediately kicked in to staunch the fire before it could reach further havoc.

\---

Five minutes later when Reiji returned from the balcony with his mobile phone in hand, the sprinklers had already deactivated. There he found Naoya trembling with Gyoku within his clutches amidst a pool of water on the tile floor.

Reiji didn’t have the heart to comment as Naoya turned towards him with a look of frustration mixed with embarrass irritation and bow briefly before he pleaded, “I… I’m sorry Aoe-san. Gyoku got in the way again. First the plumbing and now, this. I’m sorry that he ruined breakfast, Aoe-san. I’ll… I’ll call maid service as soon as Gyoku and I cleaned up.”

The B&B owner kept his demeanor blank and merely nodded in understanding. Naoya replied with a thankful smile and walk towards the bathroom.

\---

As Naoya walked past him carrying a soaking Gyoku within his arm, Reiji swallows visibly while his eyes never left the see-thru boxers from his view. He’ll have to hatch a different plan tomorrow.

Reiji suspects that if Takamiya were ever to discover his little secret, he would never hear the end of it. 

_Him: a masochist?  
Perhaps, just a little. _


	12. Pride and Prejudice, A Love Mode Parody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intended as a one-shot a long time ago. I had at one point, fleshed out more chapters, but we will have to see if my muse cooperates. It has been over nine years since this was written. So encourage away and it might spur my muse to act.

“Gather around my young charges! I have great news,” Enthused rather loudly, the Headmaster of Blue Boys Academy.

Shirakawa Naoya dropped the book from his line of sight to follow the other five students who’d already thrown their studies to the wind and left the small lecture hall in a flurry. Naoya turned to Mr. Haroumi and waited. The normally taciturn instructor made a face before he closed the book he was holding and placed it gently back on the lecture stand by the desk. Mr. Haroumi then wave Naoya permission to go. Naoya artfully rose from his seat and bow politely to the instructor before he too followed the others.

“Ah, Naoya, glad you can join us! You too, Mr. Haroumi!” 

The Headmaster looked practically like the cat that got the cream judging by the smug grin on his face as he stood in the middle of the foyer with his winter coat and top hat still on.

Whatever it was, it must be really good news, Naoya thought as he moved to stand beside Sakashita Izumi, who was both a good friend and roommate. The boy glanced towards him and rolled his eyes at the Headmaster’s theatrics. Naoya merely allowed a small grin to appear on his lips at the message his friend conveyed.

“Mr. Haroumi, you would never believe what I have to tell you!” Said the Headmaster as he took off his coat and hat then handed over to the servant who conveniently appeared and disappeared just as silently.

Mr. Haroumi clasped his hands behind his back and remarked astutely, “If you wish to tell me, I’m sure I’ll be more than happy to hear it, Mr. Kiichi.”

The Headmaster wasted no time to reply.

“Well, I heard on good authority from Mr. Kashima that Netherfield Park has been let at last! By a single man of very large fortune! To a Mr. Takamiya. The man, I dare say, makes five thousand pounds a year! Now what do you have to say about that?” Impart the Headmaster with infectious glee. 

Everyone was indeed smiling, including Mr. Haroumi although more internally, judging by the warmth gleaning from his eyes on that usually stoic face. The instructor obliged the invitation to comment, “What import does that have to do with us?”

The Headmaster affected a shock expression and remarked sharply, “Why, to take up one of our own boys as his ward of course!”

“That is hard to believe a man of such fortune would intentionally let a large estate to only take one of ours as his ward,” quipped Mr. Haroumi in his typical listless manner. 

This only added more fuel to the banter between the Headmaster and the instructor. The other students were already getting restless and had begun to talk amongst themselves, ignoring the duo entirely. Naoya however, enjoy their exchange very much. It reminded him of how his beloved parents use to behave with each other. Before that is, that tragic carriage accident that killed them, his older brother, and two of their servants. Even though he had never thought so, the good folks who’d rescued him from the wreck said that he was quite fortunate to be tossed out of the carriage the way he did. Naoya knew it was not luck but the love of his family that saved him. Even though it had been years now, he could still remember quite vividly the combined warmth of their hands as they pushed him out of harms way right before the carriage dashed against the trees. No, he could never forget that night. In fact he could still hear their screams of terror right before their carriage…

Izumi was arguing with his other classmates, Akira and Kyousuke, over the finer points of fencing in the French verses the Italian style when he started to hear the dreadfully familiar hyperventilating of his friend from his left. Quick to realize what was happening, he swiftly moved to action. He took hold of Naoya by both shoulders and gently shook him out of his waking nightmare while he shouted desperately, “Naoya! Naoya! Snap out of it!” 

This caught the attention of everyone. Mr. Kiichi and Mr. Haroumi immediately stopped their banter and coordinated their efforts. Mr. Haroumi disappeared to the servant’s quarters while Mr. Kiichi nudged Izumi out of the way, then crouched low to softly pat the pale cheeks to get the boy’s attention, all the while calmly calling Naoya’s name.

Trapped in the horror of the repeated incident, Naoya heard the oddly displaced calm voice calling him. He focused on the sound and moments later, his vision return to the present. Color soon returned to his cheeks as he flushed to see all the concerned faces aimed towards him.

He took a deep breath and implored graciously, “I’m sorry everyone to cause such a fuss again. I’m fine now, truly. So thank you for all your concerns.”

The Headmaster smiled in relief and straightened up. He ruffled Naoya’s hair before he warmly said, “You did great, Naoya. You’ve recovered much faster this time. Just remember to focus on what doesn’t belong and you’ll be able to wake from the demons that haunt you.”

Naoya returned the smile and nodded in understanding. 

Just then, Mr. Haroumi returned with a servant carrying a tray with a warm towel and a cupful of hot chocolate. The instructor wiped the cold sweat from the boys face then handed him the cup and said warmly, “Drink this. It’ll help.” 

Naoya nodded his thanks and began sipping the drink obediently. The drink did help, as the hot liquid permeated the warmth throughout his body and the sweet taste left a delightful tingle to his senses. He can now understand why chocolate was one of Izumi’s weaknesses. His roommate had always a yen for sweets, but chocolate especially since it was so expensive and rare to come by. Perhaps he should save some for Izumi. But judging by the stern look on the instructor’s face, he dared not.

When Naoya finished with the drink, Mr. Kiichi directed the servant to retrieve both items and was dismissed. The Headmaster then gestured Mr. Haroumi over towards the far corner beneath the stairs and spoke in a hush tone.

With the two authority figure aside, the other concerned boys encircled Naoya and took turns both inquiring after him and commenting their degree of concern. As expected, Izumi was the most contrite of all of them.

“Dear lord, you scare the living daylights out of me every time that happens! I’m sorry I wasn’t much help in this sort of thing. I’ll try to remember not to add to your frantic state. But being gentle is just not my cup of tea…” Izumi ducked his head in apology. He was truly scared for his friend’s life.

Naoya would have none of it and lightly punch his roommate on the arm causing the other to look up with surprise, “I’m fine. You’ve done well enough before and I’m getting better at not dwelling in such thoughts. I’ll have none of this, ‘I’m sorry this and I’m sorry that’. So think nothing of it.”

Izumi smirked at his friend’s borrowing of his favorite catchphrase in referring to the very man himself. It was ironic, how he was behaving more like Naoya than Naoya was behaving like Naoya.

“Well I certainly applaud you boys for such touching camaraderie, although I don’t know how long it’ll last once the backstabbing begins at the Assembly tomorrow.”

All eyes turned to the unexpected comment from the Headmaster. The boys had no idea that they’ve been eavesdropped upon, thus nearly all of them flush in degrees of embarrassment when they remembered their previous societal lessons. They are going to be respectable men of Society after all, so they’ll have to remember to keep their emotions rein in. But as much as they would like to keep the confused excitement to themselves, they could not manage it at the moment and the emotion showed upon their faces.

Finding their uncontainable silent exuberance much too amusing, the Headmaster throw his head back and laughed amiably, “Yes, you heard me correctly. An Assembly will be held tomorrow in collaboration with Saint John’s Academy to present you young men and their boys to Society. And like young virginal debutantes act coy if you wish, but certainly be sure to act gentlemanly as we’d taught you and charm yourself a rich benefactor at tomorrow’s event.”


End file.
